Testing Your Devotion
by garekinclong
Summary: Ada saat dimana Nanami perlu mengetes sejauh mana Tomoe mengabdikan diri padanya.—Tomoe/Nanami. Note/warning di dalam.


Ada saat dimana Nanami perlu mengetes sejauh mana Tomoe mengabdikan diri padanya. (Walaupun Nanami masih berprasangka bahwa Tomoe mengabdi pada gelar 'Dewa Tanah'nya, bukan dirinya.)

.

.

.

**[ Testing Your Devotion ]**

**Kamisama Hajimemashita / 神様はじめました **© Julietta Suzuki

**this fic **©garekinclong

**note/warning**: Tomoe/Nanami. Fluff. Canon (semoga). Kalau OOC, mohon maaf (saya pikir IC, karena udah lama nggak ngikutin seriesnya). Pokoknya ini masa-masa kejayaan Nanami masih bisa lovey-dovey sama Tomoe /eak /apasih /padahalenggak. Pay attention for EYD and typo.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

"Tomoe,"

Tomoe, si pelayan rubah yang rupawan, tengah menjemur kasur basah yang baru saja ia cuci. Setelah mendengar panggilan majikannya, spontan saja kepalanya menoleh ke samping.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"A-Anu.."

Nanami menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hari ini aku mau belanja sesuatu bersama Mizuki. Tolong jaga rumah, ya?"

Tomoe sepenuhnya membalikkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya menajam. "Hah? Hanya bersama Mizuki? Kenapa tidak bersama Kotetsu dan—"

"Aku tahu! Tapi tempat belanjaan itu mengharuskan sepasang perempuan dan laki-laki. Jadi aku mengajak Mizuki. Pokoknya, tolong jaga rumah, ya!"

Nanami melambaikan tangan sembari berputar, bersiap untuk pergi.

Tetapi, sebelum sempat Nanami pergi, pergelangan tangannya dipegang erat oleh sang pelayan rubahnya.

"Tunggu, Nanami!"

Nanami terkesiap.

"A-Apa? Aku mau pergi sebelum barang-barangnya habis!"

"Memangnya ada toko yang mempunyai persyaratan seperti itu, hah?"

Sang gadis bersurai cokelat melepas cengkeraman. "Ada, tahu! Soalnya barang-barang yang dijual itu—ukh, ya begitulah! Pokoknya aku mau pergi sama Mizuki!"

"Tch." Tomoe mendecak sebal. "Boleh saja kau pergi ke—manapun itu. Tapi, aku tidak percaya kalau Mizuki akan menjagamu dengan benar. Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja denganku."

Nanami diam di tengah suara daun yang bergesekkan dengan rumput. Tomoe masih menunggu sahutan Nanami.

"...Tidak."

Simbol persimpangan muncul di dahi Tomoe. "Apa? Jadi kau tetap mau pergi dengan ular bodoh itu? Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak per—"

"Bukan! Aku tidak jadi pergi."

"Hah?"

Nanami pergi dari halaman belakang menuju kuil, meninggalkan Tomoe yang keheranan.

"...Kenapa mendadak tidak jadi?"

Soalnya, Tomoe, kamu telah mengucapkan kalimat yang menambah pacuan jantung Nanami, meski Nanami hanya mengetesmu belaka.

.

.

.

"Mizuki, tolong ambilkan kertas mantra."

"Mizuki, tolong ambilkan jarum."

"Mizuki, tolong ambilkan benang."

Tomoe geram terhadap Nanami. Padahal, keberadaan Tomoe lebih dekat daripada Mizuki. Lantas, mengapa Mizuki yang selalu diperintah Nanami?

Tomoe mengintip tindak tanduk Nanami yang berada di teras; tengah merajut sesuatu.

"Mizuki! Aku minta tolong ambilkan benang lag—"

"Nih," Tomoe menyerahkan sebuah benang dan duduk bersebelahan dengan Nanami.

"T-Tomoe!?" Nanami menyembunyikan rajutannya di belakang punggung. Tomoe mendelik kesal.

"Kenapa? Padahal ada Kotetsu, Onikiri, terlebih lagi ada aku. Tapi kenapa hanya Mizuki yang selalu kausuruh?"

"Suruh? Aku tidak menyuruhnya! Aku hanya meminta bantuannya untuk mengambilkan—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kenapa hanya Mizuki?"

Nanami diam, seperti tadi pagi. Lebih-lebih, matanya hanya menatap lantai kayu.

Tomoe menunduk, ingin mendapatkan atensi mata Nanami. "Hoi."

"A-Apa!? K-Kenapa hanya Mizuki, ya? Ha-ha-ha..."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh. Sekarang, beri perintah apapun padaku, pengecualian untuk pergi dari sampingmu."

Nanami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "H-Hah? Uhh, a-apa ya..."

Tangan Nanami masih di belakang punggung, dan bergetar dengan hebat karena perkataan Tomoe.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau buatkan aku teh hijau?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Y-Ya!"

Tomoe menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau hanya itu."

Sementara Tomoe pergi sebentar, Nanami menjerit dalam hati. '_Ukh, Tomoe bodoh! Walau aku hanya mengetesnya, ta-tapi dia berlebihan..._'

.

.

.

Tomoe mengetuk pintu kamar Nanami, karena Nanami tak kunjung keluar untuk makan malam.

"Kau di dalam? Keluarlah, makanan sudah siap."

"Taruh saja di depan kamar! Nanti kumakan sendiri."

Janggal. Biasanya Nanami sudah di meja makan sebelum makan malam siap, tapi sekarang? Tomoe perlu mencari tahu.

"Tidak bisa. Makan malam kurang terasa enak tanpa dirimu, Nanami."

Entah itu bujukan atau rayuan, Tomoe tak mengindahkannya selama Nanami mau memberikan alasan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah pedulikan aku. Makanlah bersama semuanya. Kalau ada sisa, sisakan untukku."

"Bodoh. Ambil sendiri bagianmu."

"Ukh, ya sudah!"

Keadaan hening setelah sahutan terakhir Nanami tadi. Tomoe akan mengambil tindakan tegas.

**BRAK!**

"Nana—mi..?"

Iris mata Tomoe mengecil seiring otaknya mencerna keadaan di hadapannya; Nanami berada di atas _futon_ dengan wajah memerah. Tidak, seluruh badan.

"Nanami? Kau demam?" Tomoe terus mengecek suhu badan Nanami dengan punggung tangan dan dahinya. Nanami hanya mengerang lemah.

"Tch, bilang kalau tidak enak badan! Dasar,"

"M-Maaf... Aku hanya ingin supaya kalian tidak khawatir... Karena demam segini saja pasti akan sembuh dalam semalam." Nanami terengah. Dada Tomoe sedikit merasa sakit melihat keadaan Nanami. "Panggilkan saja Onikiri dan Kotetsu. Biar mereka yang mengurusku."

Tomoe segera pergi dari kamar setelah menyelimuti Nanami dengan selimut tebal. Nanami mencoba menstabilkan pernafasannya.

'_Ah, andai saja kau tahu, Tomoe. Aku lebih ingin ditemani olehmu..._'

Tak lama kemudian, seseorang datang.

Nanami mencoba mengetahui siapa yang datang dengan bangkit, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan supaya tetap berbaring.

"Jangan bangun. Makan dan minum obat dulu, baru aku mengompresmu, lalu tidurlah."

Tomoe? Bukankah Nanami memberi perintah untuk memanggilkan Onikiri dan Kotetsu?

"Lho? Bukannya Oni—"

"Kau tidak mau kalau aku yang mengurusmu?"

Nanami bungkam. Tomoe menyodorkan semangkuk bubur hangat.

"Apa kau terkena demam karena terlalu banyak berangin-angin di luar? Dasar ceroboh,"

"Hehe, maaf."

Nanami semakin takjub dan semakin tidak meragukan pengabdian diri Tomoe padanya.

Terlebih lagi, saat Nanami terlelap, Tomoe masih menjaganya dengan duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf kepada Tomoe, pikir Nanami.

Sudah beberapa hari ini Nanami (dengan kedok) mengetes sejauh mana Tomoe masih setia padanya atau tidak. Dan sekarang, mungkin seharusnya Nanami meminta maaf karena telah membuat Tomoe agak jengkel atas sikapnya.

Saat malam hari, ketika Tomoe duduk santai di teras halaman belakang, Nanami menghampirinya.

"Saljunya indah, ya," ucap Nanami basa-basi. Tomoe menyadari keberadaan Nanami.

"Kau tahu, aku paling suka memandang langit bersalju." Nanami tersenyum. Tomoe menoleh dan membalas senyuman Nanami.

"Ya, aku juga."

Nanami berdeham. "Kau tahu, Tomoe... Akhir-akhir ini aku sering membuatmu jengkel, bukan?"

Tomoe berpikir sejenak. "Hm? Akhir-akhir ini? Kurasa tidak, karena aku sudah terbiasa menghadapimu. Kau itu Dewa Tanah yang merepotkan."

"Ukh. Maaf, deh." Nanami meringis mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu tidak akan mengurangi tingkat pengabdianku padamu. Mikage sudah menyerahkan titel Dewa Tanah padamu. Mau tidak maupun aku harus mengurusimu, dan menjadi pelayanmu."

Nanami hanya tertawa renyah.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah terbiasa. Kata 'mau tidak mau' sudah tak membuatku terikat dengan Mikage. Aku menghormatimu selayaknya pelayan terhadap majikannya."

Nanami berhenti tertawa. Ia sedikit sedih mendengar kalimat Tomoe.

'_Pelayan dan majikan, ya,_'

Seandainya saja hubungan mereka lebih dari itu...

"Oh ya, Tomoe."

Nanami memberikan hasil rajutannya—syal, kepada Tomoe. "Maaf kalau tidak rapi. Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Syal? Oh, syal yang kau rajut sampai malamnya menderita demam itu?"

"Hissh! Sudahlah, jangan bahas itu lagi!"

Tomoe tertawa, sembari melingkarkan syal rajutan Nanami ke lehernya.

"Hangat sekali. Terima kasih, Nanami."

Nanami tersenyum. Ia senang Tomoe mau menerima hadiahnya.

'_Aku tahu kalau aku egois, tapi... kalau saja hubungan kami lebih dari pelayan dan majikan..._'

'_Maaf, aku menyukaimu, Tomoe._'

**CUP**.

Nanami merasakan kecupan pada keningnya secara tiba-tiba.

"H-Ha?! T-Tomoe?!"

"Balas jasa."

Nanami spontan menendang Tomoe. "Bo-Bodoh!"

Andai saja Tomoe tahu, kalau Nanami semakin berharap jika saja hubungan mereka lebih dari pelayan dan majikan, karena kecupannya tadi.

(_Ngomong-ngomong, Tomoe, kau lulus tes!_)

* * *

><p><strong>an**: demiapa fic indo fandom kamisama hajimemashita gaada!? Suwer!?

Mohon izin nyumbang di sini yak uwu maaf kalau ada kekurangan dan kekurangannya kurang sweet (?). Saya bingung harus buat fic dengan plot apa biar tomoe sama nanami makin 'CIE' gitu.

Terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca! Krisan diterima! :D

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
